Locations may offer drive through services which expedite a sale process for items (e.g., merchandise, goods, services, tolls, etc.). A user utilizing the drive through services can pull up to an order window and submit and order that can be paid for and picked up further down the drive through. Other drive up or drive through services may include gas pumps, toll road gates, car washes, etc. However, payment for services remains conventional and requires a user to either provide cash or a payment card to complete the transaction. This potentially can be time consuming for the consumer and requires the consumer to have payment instruments on hand. Furthermore, merchants rely on a line to keep orders correct, which commonly can cause incorrect orders to go out to people. For example, fast food drive throughs are notorious for having incorrect orders and/or items when customers arrive at a pick-up window. Additionally, while the line system serves each customer sequentially based on their arrival, certain customers may request items that take longer to prepare or have larger orders. Thus, the line is substantially slowed down for customers who are only picking up small orders, leading to frustration and potentially deterring those customers from ordering when a merchant's drive through line is noticeably long.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.